


Warmth

by crow_fish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3rd Person though I cant write Any other way, Airport Scene (TM), Crying, Cute, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, George has trouble showing love, George's POV, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Makeouts, back and forth scenes, but they work it out, happy ending though :], im not That comfortable on ao3 website yet /hj, not full nsfw literally Just some semi spicy kissing, they are so in love it's sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_fish/pseuds/crow_fish
Summary: In which George and Sapnap meet up in person for the first time and learn what it's like to be in a relationship and love each other in the same house.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Warmth

Sapnap loved warmly.

It was one of the things George both admired and despised about the man, how brash he was, how everything about him felt like pure passion, fire against his fingers, flames that lick and dance around his wrists and lips, and sparks that tingle just under the skin in his hands. George feels it when Sapnap holds his waist and runs his hands up slowly along his chest, a light trail of gasoline waiting to be lit by gentle kisses and soothing touch. 

———

George had been up since about 2 pm his time that day, bustling in between constantly texting and calling Sapnap in the hour before his flight, and pacing around his house with no real reason or destination. There didn’t need to be a destination- where he was, was the ultimate destination, the place Sapnap would be staying, the place George would get to have a glimpse into how living with his boyfriend would ever be like, even if briefly. 

He had stayed awake the whole rest of the day, texting just about everyone he knew just to do something while Sapnap was on the plane and George couldn’t talk to him. It was anxiety inducing, somehow, just to see his own boyfriend. 

But when George showed up at the airport at 5 am, thoroughly exhausted, he managed to have the energy and lack of nerves to sprint to Sapnap the moment he saw him in the baggage claim, the energy to practically jump onto him, using Sapnap’s tight grip alone to stop from crumbling onto the floor as he murmured loving nonsense and fought back every tear that threatened to spill. 

It took George no time at all to save every detail of that first embrace into his memory; How Sapnap’s hair smelt like cocoa butter and felt soft when George pressed his cheek and nose into it. How Sapnap’s hands immediately dropped his carry-on bag to hold onto George’s waist and then hug him close. How Sapnap cried, the most beautiful happy tears George thought he’d ever seen. And more- so so much more, George could write essays on every single sensory experience of that moment, the way Sapnap pressed kisses into his shoulder and the side of his head near desperately, as if the grasp they had on each other wasn’t enough, the way Sapnap’s first words were just a strung together chorus of ‘I love you’s over and over and how George broke at the sound of the words in his ear as opposed to through speakers and microphones. The way Sapnap’s whole body radiated pure warmth, warmth that seeped into the deepest parts of George’s soul and dug into his bones and veins.   
George had been exhausted and nervous the entire day, and yet in that moment, with Sapnap’s hands running soothingly along his spine, pressed so close together George almost thought they’d just meld into one, none of it mattered. 

Not a single thing had mattered, except for each other. 

———

It drove him crazy most days, just how fiery Sapnap was in every way. His words often felt like embers, and George found every syllable nestle deep into his chest and spread wildfires there, burrow it’s heat down to the bone and deliver George the most delicious yearning, because when Sapnap caught onto his slightly wanting gazes and gentle sighs, he met them with loving kisses and teasing words against his neck that would make George giggle and let his eyes close in the pure bliss of Sapnap’s fire. 

———

George was, truthfully, too tired to process much of what was happening, but he did process the distinct shifting of weight on the bed, movement, a sudden lack of warmth that made his sleepy subconscious demand him to curl up more, grip tighter at the blankets close to his hands. 

Lightly calloused fingers pet along the side of his face and moved into running twice through George’s hair, slowly. A low and fond chuckle- it sounded warm somehow, still gravelly with sleep and George thought he could almost hear how the laugh rumbled slightly in the owner of the sound’s chest. 

Sapnap. 

That’s right, he recalled, Sapnap was staying in his house for a bit, he had flown in the previous day. He had arrived fairly late too, despite leaving at an early (to both of them) 9 am CST, the one-stop 11 hour flight still ended up with Sapnap getting there incredibly late. And despite the lateness, and how they had burned near a half hour just standing and clinging to each other in the airport, when they got to George’s house, the adrenaline of meeting each other had yet to wear off, leading to quickly heated kisses and touches only theorized and fantasized about for the longest time. 

No wonder George felt so tired. 

Even if he did bitterly know Sapnap would no doubt tease about the plethora of embarrassing things George had done since they met, he’d be lying if he said he regretted any of the past 24 hours. 

The next thing George processed was Sapnap’s voice, and while he couldn’t pick up on the word themself, the fondly teasing tone was one George was more than familiar with, and in an act of retaliation to whatever bullying Sapnap was doing, George blindly swatted his hand up, being met with the sound of laughter and the feeling of weight being plopped back onto the bed next to him. 

George opened his eyes, just barely, to see Sapnap had laid back down, staring back at him with bright, happy eyes that couldn’t be mistaken for anything but pure fondness. If George’s tiredness didn’t have to do with it, George would have had to look away purely for his heart’s sake. 

“It’s like- sunset already, our sleep schedule is fucked,” Sapnap said, voice still soft as if not to startle George while he laughed as gently as possible. 

He had woken up at worse times, if he was honest, and while George cared about almost everything Sapnap said, this was one of the rare cases where George couldn’t care less. He shimmied closer to Sapnap, pressing his face into the other’s chest when Sapnap raised his arm in order to drape it over George’s frame. 

Warmth. 

“I guess that’s okay, staying up late with you on call always made my day, now I just get to do it with you in person.” 

George was only soothed closer back into sleep by the words, feeling the gentle rumble and movement of Sapnap’s chest as he spoke. 

“You’re so cute- I’m so happy I get to see you in person, or do anything with you in person- this is really a dream come true George, even if you just sleep the whole time, that’d be more than enough for me. This is more than enough for me.” 

Vaguely, George was glad he was too tired to respond, he didn’t think even on his best days while fully awake he’d know how to respond to any of this. 

Sapnap tangled his fingers in George’s hair absently. “You should grow your hair out more, it looks cute when it’s just a liiiittle longer,” a pause, then a soft laugh, “not that you don’t look incredible all the time, George.” 

The return of sleep drew nearer and nearer, only bits and pieces of Sapnap’s soft rambling could be heard now, his brain fuzzing in and out of consciousness and just barely processing the words. 

“You’re so beautiful..” 

“I can’t believe I’m here with you..”

“I love you.” 

———

George never felt more cold than when Sapnap was away. He supposed that was one of the things he hated the most, how when Sapnap loved him it almost burnt, and then when he had to go, it left George covered in chills that no jacket could ease. The cold ate at him more than the warmth did, dug its nails deep into George’s hips and hands in a ferocious tango, pulling him along helplessly. George could never find the strength to pull away, it’s grips felt too tight, his hands and lips numb with frostbite. 

And when his love returned to him, asked George to dance and gently take him away from the grasps of chilling numb and frost, George thawed.

————

“You’re going to have to leave at some point,” George found himself saying one night, in between the lines of a movie he hadn’t even been paying attention to, arm slung across Sapnap’s shoulders as the latter scrolled through his phone and sat curled into George’s side. 

Sapnap tensed for a second, before leaning away enough to look up from his phone and at George. 

“I haven’t bought a ticket home yet.” 

“Well- you’re going to have to eventually.” 

A beat of silence, just heavy enough to make George question if he should have even said anything in the first place.

Sapnap turned his phone off in his hand. 

He didn’t like the implications of the action. “I don’t have a problem with you staying here for longer.” 

“But I have to leave at some point, I know,” Sapnap finished the thought, holding his phone in his hand still and running his thumb along the power button over and over, a tiny nervous action that George found his eyes immediately distracted by. The movie played on. 

George swallowed, continuing to not meet Sapnap’s eyes despite the way his gaze had been set on George since the beginning of this slowly downhill conversation. “I’ll pay for it.” 

Fuck. 

He begged every god and deity in existence that Sapnap would continue to understand the inadvertent ways George’s words tugged strings of affection along so desperately. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Sapnap, he trusted Sapnap more than most people- probably more than almost anyone- but the words were difficult. George knew what he wanted- definitely knew what he didn’t want, too, but the words choked him, they bubbled up and boiled and whenever George found himself close to spilling their confessions, he was faced with numbing shame, and anxiety that creeped along the dark walls of his mind. 

There would always be exceptions, moments where the words came out of his mouth and tasted like fire and honey all against his will, but this was one of the many times where he was not blessed with the privilege to speak from the heart so openly. 

“George,” Sapnap started, and in an instant George was moving away slightly, shifting his body to face Sapnap more while his eyes busied away from any eye contact. “I’m sorry- that was just shit to say honestly,” he trudged forward. “I’d love to buy your ticket when you leave but..”

Sapnap offered a smile, George could see it in the corner of his eye, hear it in his partner’s voice, “Hey- I know what you mean,” a hand gently rested on his knee: an offering, “And thanks for that, but I wasn’t really thinking of leaving too soon. You’ve sort of taken up all my future plans, George.” 

He wished that made him feel better.

“I love you, George,” he said, in that gentle way, the way that beckoned George back to the present, reminded him of the pleasant realities that contradicted the icy waves of his own subconscious. It was another offering, a slow and soft reminder that Sapnap understood him, understood the intent behind George’s offerings, the gentle trickle of hope and fondness in every action before the words.

It was scary how well Sapnap understood him, maybe scarier that George forgot it so often.

“I love you too, Sapnap.” 

He met the other’s eyes, and despite knowing Sapnap would only be looking at him with pure affection, it still struck a chord in George’s aching chest, still filled him with gentle longing.

And Sapnap knew, too. He always knew. 

George was lucky for that, lucky for how Sapnap put his phone down and reached to lightly hold the back of George’s neck and guide him into a kiss, lucky for how Sapnap knew how to heal and warm him.

————

He sort of liked ‘thawing’.

Liked it a lot, honestly.

He supposed he was meant to like most things his boyfriend did, though- which he did. 

———

“Kisses?” Sapnap lightly whined, purposefully sounding (in really the nicest terms possible) pathetic. 

George sighed, closing his eyes for a second in playful exasperation before turning in his chair to face where his boyfriend was practically perched on the side of his desk, arms braced against the table as he leaned closer to George’s face, pouting softly, as if absolutely miserable from the lack of physical affection displayed. 

“I’m working, Sapnap,” he gently said, rolling his eyes and making a point of making eye contact, then looking back to his computer, where the partially edited video was waiting. George really didn’t want to edit anymore, if he was honest, but the semi sadistic part of him that just liked to get Sapnap to complain was far more powerful than his own laziness. 

He clicked a few times, probably meaningless actions due to the fact that he was paying no attention whatsoever, but it was enough for Sapnap to give an upset huff. 

“Goggyyyyy.. Kiss me!!” he whined, moving to slump over George’s frame, resting his chin on his head and draping his arms loosely over his shoulders. “You were working like.. 2 hours ago too, and that’s just not fair.” 

“‘Not fair’? Sapnap- this is literally our jobs!” he pressed further, laughing as he spoke and denying the urge to reach up and run his fingers along the soft skin of Sapnap’s jaw. He was determined to be a nuisance, as per usual. 

Sapnap gave a long and tired sigh, forcing nearly all the air out of his lungs as if proving a point, “We like never upload anyways Georgge- c’mon, please? I’ll finish editing your video if you give me kissyyyss?” 

Well fuck. That’s the kind of deal George can get behind.

He looked up, letting out another playfully exhausted huff before lightly chiding “get off me” and scooting his chair back, turning away from the desk so Sapnap could move closer and immediately smother his face in feather light kisses.

George laughed, saying a quick “You’re so annoying!” in between various kisses and giggles, lightly pressing at Sapnap’s chest in the fakest form of protest imaginable. 

Sapnap only gave a soft victory hum before kissing more, giving kisses on every bit of George’s face imaginable and then, eventually, slowing down. He gave George’s forehead a slow and gentle kiss, before lightly reaching down and taking his hands, stepping back and leaning down to kiss the knuckles on each hand just firm enough for it to feel fond and full of feeling. 

That alone gave George chills, how everything Sapnap did was so full of emotion, of warmth and flame and love. He had to close his eyes after a moment, the emotional toll almost exhausting in the best way possible. 

Sapnap carried on, though, moving George’s hands to press kisses into his palms, and then kissing each wrist as gentle as possible, as if he was made of porcelain. 

“I love you so much,” he gently murmured against the skin, and when George opened his eyes again, Sapnap had his own closed too, as if deep in thought, or as if the very statement was something sacred to him. 

Another bout of chills. And before George could even respond, Sapnap had started again, mumbling praises and confessions that George had heard before, had understood, but with a low burning ember to it all. It felt different in person, every word tasted different on George’s skin, seeped into his blood and pounded through his heart sickeningly. It was so, so different, near indescribably so- and if really asked to describe the difference, George would only be able to say ‘perfect’. 

George let out a soft breath, more so to clear his throat and mind than anything, because the actions had left him near choking on his own air. “I’m so glad you’re here with me,” he rushed out, the words leaving him on their own accord, it felt hot on his tongue, as if some sort of secret meant for behind closed doors. But the doors were open, Sapnap opened them every day, and while he knew he would succumb to the fear again later, right now, George wouldn’t dare let his own mind toy with his expression. 

Sapnap leaned up, pushed light kisses into the side of George’s jaw, and despite how in any other circumstance it would set George off, leave him flushing and sighing out, he could only move his hands to comb through Sapnap’s hair and lightly guide him to kiss his lips for the first time that night. 

And it was warm. So, lusciously warm. It wasn’t hot, it wasn’t burning passion, pressing into bed sheets and desperate tones. It wasn’t cold though, either, in no way was it melancholy, it wasn’t full of longing, or bittersweet truth. It was simply warm. A clean line of gentleness, of pure trust and pent up yearning somehow only fully released now. 

Curse George for thinking it, and he knew it would embarrass him later, but it felt like love. 

He felt like he could feel all of Sapnap’s words against him, every teasing remark, every fond shout and hug and shove. He could feel every bit of Sapnap’s love towards him, and it flowed into him, down his throat and into every painfully aching corner of his being, it shoved through doors and walls and pushed into the deepest parts of George’s mind, the parts he had so easily locked away for his own fear’s sake. And it burned. It burned like cheap liquor, in the kind of way that’s almost too much but not enough too, and yet you settle for it anyways. George could taste it, the molasses of every word Sapnap said to him on late sleepless nights, the slow tang of bitter fights and the sweetness of apologies and gentle embraces after. 

He didn’t know if Sapnap could feel the same, could feel every unspoken praise and affection seep into his mind and soul in the same way Sapnap’s had. He wanted it to. He yearned so badly for understanding, for a way to tell that Sapnap could hear his love in the way he stole his shirts and let him tease, the way George always caved so easily to any of Sapnap’s requests. George wanted so terrifyingly badly for Sapnap to know all this, to know just how much he was adored, how much he was cherished every single damn day, how George sometimes lost his breath when he entered a room and Sapnap looked at him like he was the moon and the stars in one.

Sapnap leaned away, only briefly, to bring his hands to wipe at George’s cheeks lightly. 

“You’re crying.” 

He hadn’t even realized. 

George laughed, quietly, , and shook his head, “happy tears-” he mumbled, “I promise; happy tears.” 

Sapnap let out a shaken sigh, eyes glossy at that point. “God, now you’re making me cry, asshole,” he said, with such a deep fondness that when George laughed, a soft sob followed the sound. 

He pushed his forehead against Sapnap’s, closing his eyes again to let himself just cry, to take in the raw tenderness of whatever moment they were having and cherish it. 

“I love you,” George found himself saying when Sapnap kissed him once more. “I love you so much it hurts me sometimes, I don’t know what to do with it.” He couldn’t stop, then, head light and fuzzy from crying and the dream-like state this entire interaction had become. “I love you so much it suffocates me Sapnap, so much that it terrifies me-” he paused, kissing back briefly before pulling away just enough to lightly talk against the other’s lips, “but I’m not scared right now, Sapnap.” 

———

Of course, sometimes Sapnap’s fire burnt him, left him stung when the flames grew too big for even Sapnap to fully control. He barrelled through forests sometimes, leaving ash under his gaze, a sky full of smoke and passion turned to anger, but that was natural. Human, even. And whenever Sapnap managed to get his passion reigned in and looked back, he would always cradle George like the most delicate porcelain and put every bit of his heart into soothing the burns. Even when gentle, Sapnap was almost too warm. 

———

George sat on the couch, legs brought up to his chest as he stared at the floor, eyes tracing inexistent patterns in the carpeting. He wasn’t mad at Sapnap, he knew that. And Sapnap wasn’t mad at him. He knew that.

But it still hurt. 

It didn’t happen often, especially not anymore, but sometimes both of their stubbornness clashed and they were both left on their own to calm themselves down and find the inner strength to apologize and admit their faults. 

It was always difficult, but this felt worse somehow, maybe it was because of the topic. It was something they both had a bit of struggle with, meeting in the middle for affection, how much trouble George had in expressing all of it. They’d talked about it before, obviously they had, and it wasn’t a consistent issue, Sapnap was so loving and understanding, but that didn’t mean it didn’t sometimes take a toll on him- and George knew that. Sapnap had made an offhand comment about it, with no real ill-intent, and somehow it had turned into an argument. George hardly remembered what either of them had said once it got heated, it didn’t really matter anyways. 

All he could even think about was how tense the house was, both of them in the same place- George couldn’t run away, couldn’t close discord or teamspeak and step away from his desk to distract himself until he was calm enough to think through anything he’d done or said. He was left to just simmer in his own feelings and thoughts and the aching paranoia of Sapnap stepping out into the living room and seeing him, talking to him. 

Blankly, he realized this is what normal couples did. They.. fought, in the same house, they had to awkwardly exist in the same, tense space until they could work things out. He’d dated in person before, but it had never been like this, never lasted long enough to be living together like this. He’d never had anything like this, like Sapnap. 

He sat up slightly, slowly moving his knees away from his chin and planting his feet on the floor, gaze falling absent and his eyebrows furrowing together slightly more as his mind slowly looped his own thoughts, mulling over it slowly. 

Sapnap was different- he’d never had anything like this. He’d never been in love like this. He’d never been loved like this. He’d never felt this strongly over fucking anyone- ever, probably. And if he had felt so worried over a stupid petty argument before, then it was not like this, not so intimately, so sickeningly, so lovingly. 

He felt like fire, embers under the skin of his hands and his head fuzzy and filled with smoke and ash- it didn’t matter, none of it fucking mattered, not his ego, or his anxiety, or his inherent need to be right, to be strong, to be private and show no vulnerability. None of it mattered. All that mattered was that he hurt Sapnap, in one way or another, their argument had ended up hurting Sapnap, and George loved him too much to do that again, to let him stay hurt without knowing just how sorry George was, that George wanted to fix this, was open to listen again. 

George stood suddenly, his whole body moving with absent need, no thoughts behind the actions, but full emotion guiding his movements despite the pins and needles in his feet, despite everything. And then he was walking, pulling himself down the hall to where he knew Sapnap was sitting in George’s room- in their room. 

It might as well had been their room at this point. Their room, their house, nothing was just George’s anymore and he loved it, every little thing had a connection to Sapnap now, a tie to some memory, or something he had said ages ago. Everything was so special now, so sacred almost, and the concept of Sapnap’s view of their home being tainted in any way only spurred George on even more.

He pushed open the bedroom door without even thinking, pausing with bated breath as Sapnap turned to face him from where he was sat on the side of the bed. 

His hair was tangled, messy even, sticking up in places it shouldn’t, and George quietly observed that Sapnap must have had his head in his hands before he walked in. He did that when he was upset, put his head in his hands and combed his fingers through his hair. George wanted to step over and smooth down his hair, feel the soft strands in between his fingers and use the leverage to tilt Sapnap’s head back and press a kiss to patient lips. He wanted to hold Sapnap’s hands in his own and let his thoughts flow out his mouth until they formed puddles of raw intent and feeling. George wanted nothing he could pin down in one thought. He simply wanted, so badly it was overwhelming. 

“Nick..” he found himself saying, voice travelling with so much emotion it felt heavy in the air between them. He couldn’t think of the last time he used that name, it just didn’t flow most of the time, it wasn’t instinct, and yet in this moment, it felt needed somehow, like he wanted to make sure Sapnap could feel how intimate George’s words were meant to be.

Sapnap could only softly stare, waiting, with an expression that only conveyed trust over layers of what George could only guess was the same amount of hurt and guilt he was feeling. George wanted to kiss all that away, to hold Sapnap in his arms and warm his aching heart, wanted to show just how much he loved Sapnap in a way he knew for a fact Sapnap could understand. 

“I’m so sorry-” Sapnap said, turning to face George more as he stood, words clipped and fast, as if he wanted to get the words out in the air before it was too late. He walked closer as he said it too, hands clenching and unclenching the sleeves of his own hoodie. 

George stepped forward too, and before he could think, he pressed himself into Sapnap’s chest, arms wrapping around his waist as he nuzzled his face into the other’s shoulder. It burned, so painfully, so deliciously, how George could feel Sapnap’s pulse, panicked and soft against his own chest, how he could feel the way Sapnap held his breath slightly. 

He shook his head slightly, eyes closed tight as tears formed. “I’m sorry too- I don’t want to hurt you ever, and I did, so I’m sorry.” he said firmly, hoping there was no room for Sapnap to argue or place blame on himself. 

“I love you so much,” George continued, his body and voice shaking slightly with the adrenaline he always got when he said how he felt this much, “I love you so much, and I hate the idea of hurting you ever, I hate the idea that you don’t know fully how much I love you, Sapnap.” 

Sapnap’s arms slowly wrapped around him, enclosing almost fully around him, clutching him close with a desperation George could almost feel. His chest rose, slowly, taking in the biggest breath of air possible and letting it all out slowly. 

George leaned away slightly, hit with the overwhelming want to look at Sapnap, to stare at all the details of his face, acne that had been picked at too many times and scarred over, laugh lines and the near permanent slight bags under his eyes, his dimples and moles and uneven stubble and peach fuzz, beautiful details he had noticed in private before but never spoken about. He moved his hands clumsily, bringing them up to hold both sides of Sapnap’s face and gently rub his thumbs along the underside of his eyes, feeling along the soft skin there and wiping up the light moisture that had leaked down there. 

He smiled a little, eyes flicking all over his lover’s features and letting out a shaky, awed laugh. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” he asked gently, feeling his eyes well up with tears once more when Sapnap gave a wet laugh and pressed his face into one of George’s hands, smiling wide enough that when George leaned forward to kiss him with his own grin, it was barely a kiss, teeth and lips knocking together clumsily as they both giggled and held onto each other. 

When they had managed to calm their smiles down and give each other a few actual kisses, George could feel his own cheeks damp with tears, thumb and palm slightly damp from where he had kept his hands cradled at Sapnap’s face. He didn’t have the heart to let go, or the intention to do so, really, holding Sapnap was nice, he got to feel whenever he smiled, cheeks and nose scrunching up adorably and warmly. 

George made a mental note to do this more often. 

———

Even then, George still adored him. It would be foolish to dance with flame and not expect to get burnt on occasion. George, in truth, only found himself falling more when Sapnap’s passion burnt him slightly, left him stunned and breathless. 

At this point, he thought it was impossible to not be fully in love with everything Sapnap did to him.

———

“Hey babe?” 

George huffed a soft laugh, muttering a quick “hold on guys” before quickly muting on discord, turning in his chair to face the door frame where Sapnap was peeking his head in. “I’m streaming, Sapnap,” he said, voice laced with fond annoyance. He knew at this point that his mic hardly picked up noise that far away, it would probably hardly be heard over the in-game sounds and the various company of the call he was in. It didn’t really matter anyways, it was known that Sapnap had been visiting him for a while now, and even if they weren’t out about their relationship to the fanbase, George didn’t fully care about being outed. He quite liked the idea of being able to publicly show that kind of affection now. 

They’d talked about it one night- after the argument; once they were more calmed and had both discussed how to improve the relationship, the topic came up. It was a mutual decision that they wouldn’t announce anything, it felt artificial to do so, but they wouldn’t hide it either. They wanted it to just be like offline, where they were able to joke about their relationship and each other casually and openly. It was also the type of step George was taking to try and improve with how he showed affection, and so far, he’d say he was doing pretty damn well. 

Sapnap grinned, flushed slightly as if embarrassed. “Well duh you’re streaming- I was just coming in to say hi and steal something of yours,” he said as he made his way towards George, leaning down next to his chair to wave and grin into the camera. 

George laughed in his embarrassment, rolling his eyes and looking to his other monitor to watch as chat said their various excitements over Sapnap showing up. “Oh yeah? Well hurry up, I actually had plans this stream- Karl and Quackity are yelling at me! Hurry up!!” he said, laughing more and gently pushing Sapnap’s shoulder as the two in mention only picked up in their voiced begging for George to come back. 

Sapnap only laughed more, reaching over George to grab his mouse and unmute his mic in discord, yelling a playful “Shut up!!” before moving back to crouch at George’s side, just enough that he was still in camera while being able to sit at least a little, giving him an expecting and teasing look. 

George met his gaze with a slightly embarrassed one, laughing as he said a simple “What do you want, Sapnap?” At this point, he had tuned out most of the stream and background noise, letting himself focus on whatever mischief his boyfriend was obviously planning. 

“Come on- you must know what I want, Georgie?” Sapnap prodded, hands moving to fondly hold George’s hips just out of camera view, then making a point of pouting and fake sniffling. “Pretty please, Gogy?” 

George grinned, a laugh bubbling up but staying in his throat as he tilted his head away with the rolling of his eyes. “You’re so annoying,” he said, with no ill-intent. And after a bit of deliberation, he looked back down at Sapnap, huffing a gentle “fine” as his pulse quickened with the knowledge of what Sapnap was about to do.

The call had quieted except for light teasing directed towards the two of them, even if only George could hear, Sapnap had left them unmuted (probably unintentionally, but George wasn’t making any bets on it) and luckily the friend group was more than aware of their relationship, having been told that teasing them on camera was okay now, even if it would only blend in with their normally seen humor. 

“Oh oh- Gogy! Gogy is going to get a smooch!!” Quackity said in an exaggerated voice, laughing at the end of his sentence as him and Karl’s minecraft characters hopped around each other and George’s still one. 

“Ohhhh Gogy’s gonna get kiissesss!!” Karl parroted, the two erupting in hyper giggling. 

No doubt chat was going crazy at this point, George could hear the dono alerts coming in almost one after the other at this point, even with stream delay, no doubt there was going to be donations about this even after Sapnap inevitably left. 

Sapnap grinned, looking way too proud of himself for getting to do what was a normal occurrence for them at this point. Leaning up, he squeezed George’s hips fondly, pressing their lips together in a short but unbelievably tender kiss, the type that made George let out a soft awed sigh and his eyes flutter closed. 

“Alright, I’m done. Have a good rest of your stream- Bye Karl!! Bye Quackity!!” Sapnap happily chided as he stood up. George let himself keep his eyes closed for a second, feeling Sapnap lean over his shoulder again. “Bye chat!” he said, laughing in slight excitement and embarrassment, and even then, George could hear the shit-eating grin his partner wore when looking into the camera and then leaving the room. 

George brought one of his hands up to his face, rubbing down it slowly as he smiled and refused to look at either screen or the camera. He could hear the entire discord call freaking out, yelling various things about kisses and cooties and “sapnotfound” and he let himself live in the moment of bliss where he could ignore it all before sitting up straight and shaking himself out slightly. 

“Soo..” he giggled slightly, hands finally moving back to his keyboard and mouse to control his minecraft character again. He didn’t have much to say if he was honest, he didn’t really think he wanted to say much more. The adrenaline felt too good, and he could still feel Sapnap’s smiling lips against his own. 

When George did eventually end stream, getting by on a shoestring with dodging donos and chat and the teasing of his friends, he sat back, closing his eyes for a moment before laughing and saying a light “I’m going to kill you, Sapnap” to himself, before hopping out of his chair to run out and hunt down Sapnap, having he not so innocent intent of making Sapnap pay for all the embarrassment he caused. 

He found Sapnap on the couch, scrolling through his phone and already smiling a bit, no doubt having heard George run out of his room and downstairs to him. “Twitter is going crazy right now,” Sapnap chided tauntingly. 

George moved over, plopping himself in Sapnap’s lap with a deep, playful sigh. “Yeah- no thanks to you. Did you even think about what would happen if you did that?” he asked, making sure his smile was obvious when Sapnap looked up at him in slight concern over hypothetically actually upsetting the other. 

“Meh, maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. You still- well, you still let me kiss you and sat there blushing like a dumbass afterwards,” Sapnap taunted further, turning his phone off and putting it to the side next to him on the couch before bringing his hands to rest lightly on George’s waist. 

He could only roll his eyes again, laughing as he moved his legs so he could straddle Sapnap’s lap comfortably, hands moving to rest at the nape of Sapnap’s neck and softly pet the hair there. “God- you’re such an idiot, Sapnap,” George said with a fond huff, having no real argument left in him. 

Sapnap rejoiced at the apparent victory, giving a little excited woop and in an instant, George was damn near overwhelmed with how adorable Sapnap was, leaning down and firmly pressing their lips together. 

George smiled slightly when he felt Sapnap relax slightly against him and let out a happy huff in between kisses. He liked being able to do that- which sounded weird, but he did, he liked that he could get Sapnap soft and relaxed like this, it made him feel like he was doing something right, especially when he was starting to navigate his own showing of affections more. 

Achingly, he felt Sapnap press his lips harder against his own, leaning up slightly with lazy want that made George’s head tingle with fondness. “Ohh, I get it,” he mumbled, pulling away just enough to talk lightly against Sapnap’s mouth, “so this is why you wanted to kiss me so badly earlier.” He laughed slightly, feeling Sapnap sputter for a response against him.

“God- shut up, just kiss me more, you’re so annoying,” Sapnap said, before they both fell into soft laughter, pressing kisses in between the light giggles and fond hums. 

Slowly, George trailed his kisses along Sapnap’s chin and jaw, pressing firmly at the areas he had memorized as more sensitive and lightly nipping at the skin of his neck, eliciting the most addicting sighs and groans possible. George had already tucked those sounds away in his mind, they were one of the many many cherished things he had discovered about the other in their time together, all the sounds he could draw out of the other drove him damn near crazy, and every time he was graced with the ability to listen to Sapnap’s gently pleased gasps and breathy whines, he was greeted with a reminder of just how much of treasure Sapnap really was, and how glad he was to be able to make the other happy in any way possible. 

After a particularly vocal reaction from Sapnap, George found himself lightly mumbling a fond “You’re so needy, Sapnap” against the raw skin of his neck. 

“What- I’m not allowed to want kisses from my boyfriend now?” Sapnap breathlessly called back, and despite it being teasing, and with no real ill intent, George instantly back peddled, pressing slow and gentle kisses over Sapnap’s neck and jaw. 

“I am.. more than happy to kiss you like this any time you want,” he said softly, kissing under Sapnap’s ear and then lightly biting the spot, leaving a soft hickey there and only moving on to kiss Sapnap’s ear when he got a satisfied groan. “I’m more than happy to give you anything you want,” he said sincerely, feeling Sapnap shudder under him slightly from the whispering and then still in contemplation. 

“..And if I wanted you to cuddle me in the room? Would you give me that?” Sapnap asked gently, voice soft and airy as he continued to catch his breath slightly. 

George leaned away instantly, waiting patiently as Sapnap blinked his eyes open with a slight daze, staring at him with gentle expectation. “Of course.. Idiot, come on- god you look like a mess- let’s go,” he said, laughing slightly and slowly moving off the other. 

When Sapnap stood, he let out a soft huff, opening his eyes a little wider then blinking as if fully getting out of the cloudy mind the kissing had gotten him in. “Oh god- it’s a good thing I barely ever facecam stream anyways, I don’t think I could handle a ‘is that a hickey??’ trend on twitter,” he said, laughing despite the honesty in his voice. He reached absently, managing to just barely grab at George’s hand as they started to walk to the room. 

“Can you imagine seeing ‘HICKEY’ on the trending tab and then seeing it was just- minecraft youtubers?” George laughed, squeezing Sapnap’s hand, “I think I’d lose it, that’d be so- so weird.” He scrunched his nose, giggling slightly.

Sapnap laughed, going to say something but immediately stopping when they got to the bedroom, instead walking over to his claimed spot of the bed and flopping down onto it, letting out a happy sigh at the comfort. He stretched his arms out (George definitely let himself indulge in the view of the exposed soft skin of Sapnap’s stomach and the bit of hair that traveled up along his belly) before clumsily pulling the blankets out from under himself, and then tucking himself in, curling up slightly and only stopping to lift the blankets up with George moved over to lay under the covers with him. 

George hummed, no real tune or melody, just a soft sound of approval and fondness as he scooted to lay facing Sapnap. His chest ached, soft warmth quickly growing there as he gazed over the soft view of Sapnap in the dim lighting, sleepy eyes staring back at him with equal fondness. He couldn’t help but smile, closing his eyes and moving closer to tuck his face under Sapnap’s chin at the overwhelming love he was feeling suddenly, he almost didn’t know what to do with it.

“I love you.” 

George smiled, closing his eyes and letting out a slow sigh. “I love you too- a lot.” 

Sapnap laughed slightly, voice going lazy with apparent tiredness that hit him suddenly, “I love you a lot a lot, then.” 

“Oh no no, we are not doing this,” George said, bringing his hands up to slowly play with Sapnap’s hair. Sapnap would be passed out pretty soon, George could tell. “I love you so much more than I can ever express, but I love you just as much as you love me.” 

Sapnap hummed a response, and George could only imagine that his boyfriend was imagining a scenario where they bickered back and forth, snuggled together in each other’s arms, already falling into comfortable sleep. He smiled, sighing gently. 

“You’re so warm, Sapnap,” he found himself saying into tired nothingness, “but- but not like, physically, I mean emotionally. You’re so.. warm, it’s scary sometimes, but I love it- I love it so much.

“You really set me on fire, you know, I feel like I’m melting, all the time, you’re just too bright. 

“I really fucking love you, Sapnap, you drive me crazy, but I love you.

“I think I want you to stay out here longer. 

“You’re the love of my life.

“Sleep well, Sapnap.”

**Author's Note:**

> this took me over a month to write because i just kept forgetting about it, but it was Definitely a passion project for me :] i'm so very excited to be publishing it, mostly just because im excited i actually Finished a writing for once
> 
> i hope yall enjoyed this though!! because i probably only proof-read it like once DJADKGAGJAD im just too damn excited to post, i dont care, this was for fun Anyways <3


End file.
